


Abandon Hope

by violet_scythe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_scythe/pseuds/violet_scythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soul mates can change their partner into a dragon with a kiss, Dick is desperate to find his. Until Damian is dropped into his life and everything changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (THIS IS GAY FICTION! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND DON'T FREAKING CRY TO ME!) 
> 
> In this world there are Dragons and Riders. Everyone starts out in their human form, only they have tails, think baby armored dragon tails, they’re really cute.  
> So each infant has a tail until they hit eighteen when their tail fuses to their back over their spine, almost like an exoskeleton.  
> The spine/tail remains white until they’ve bonded with their Rider or Dragon and take on the color of the dragon’s wings.  
> You’re born into one caste or the other and no one’s really sure which until they kiss their mate.  
> The kiss, or really the saliva, triggers the bodies change.  
> A dragon or rider can really change at any time during childhood or puberty, but is not usually recommended until they’re closer to eighteen or older when their bodies can handle changing forms.  
> The Riders always remain human while the Dragons can change shape. Though the Dragons can change back into humans without a kiss they cannot transform into their dragon form without a kiss. So no mouth kissing while having sex.

Abandon hope all ye who enter here –Dante’s Devine Comedy

“Please, Bruce.” Dick’s voice begged as he watched his mentors face beneath the darkened cowl. “Please!”

  
“Dick, we’ve been over this.” Bruce’s voice was still rough from their patrol as Batman and Robin. “I already have a partner. This won’t work and even if it did-”

  
“But it might!” Dick’s voice echoed around the cave as his hands clenched on Bruce’s Kevlar platted knees, eyes glancing from beneath his mask at the sitting man before him, his tail lashing beneath his cape in agitation.

  
“Shadow isn’t really your partner. You just found him and you work together. He never changes, Bruce.” Dick licked his lips and chanced a glance at the huge black dragon sitting motionless under the cavern archway.

  
He felt Bruce’s body tighten beneath his gloved hands and knew he was almost losing. He was losing his chance at changing and becoming Bruce’s-Batman’s Dragon. This man who took him in, avenged his family’s death and gave him a purpose other than revenge. This man who was like a father and so much more-he wanted to be with him. He wanted to be his partner in all ways.

  
“Please, Bruce. Just this once. Just-try and I’ll never speak of it again.”

  
Dick held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut in hope that this hail mary worked.

  
“Once.” Bruce’s voice was less rough as Dick’s eyes flew open and watched Batman’s cowled face tilt toward him. “We will try this once and never speak of it again.”

  
Dick’s heart started to race and felt like there was a bird beating beneath his ribs as if trying to escape its cage. He had grown quite a bit since he was eight. He was now fourteen and his body had changed, taller, leaner, stronger. He shifted his leg to slide between Bruce’s dark clad ones. His tanned muscled thighs a nice contrast to the plated black Kevlar. He tentatively raised his green-gloved hands to Bruce’s cowled face, staring straight into the white eyelets where he knew those amazing blue eyes were hidden, and started to bring their faces together.

  
He controlled his breathing even as his stomach did flips inside as he leaned forward and pressed his dry lips to Bruce’s equally chapped ones.

  
His tail flicked beneath his cape, caressing the back of his thighs as his stomach churned. He was waiting for the heat, the consuming fire of the Change to overtake him and turn him into a dragon. To permanently seal his partnership to Batman. To be able to fly at his side as Rider and Dragon, to become family again in all but name. To have someone bonded to him not only by duty, but by soul. That’s what Riders and Dragons were. Two bodies, one soul acknowledged and turned by a kiss.

  
Seconds ticked by and he slowly opened his eyes, lips still sealed to the man before him.

  
Dick felt Bruce’s gloved hands reach up to disentangle his own fingers from the black fabric, slide along his arms, down his chest to his waist and slowly remove him from his crouched position on the chair. Removing a child from a place he didn’t belong.

  
“It didn’t work.” Dick’s voice was so small and silent he barely recognized it as his own as his tail curled around his leg.

  
He heard Bruce sigh as he stood, chair pushed back toward the computer monitors, cape swirling around his feet as he made to move past Dick’s still form.

  
Dick felt a hesitation in the air before a gloved hand rested quietly on his shoulder, firm, undaunted, but ready for flight. “We are partners, Dick. Not Rider and Dragon. You need to find someone your own age someone who-”

  
Dick felt the buzzing in his ears and his stomach now churned not from excitement but nausea as he slipped from under Bruce’s hand and did what he did best. He ran. He ran up the stairs, into the mansion, through the hallways and into his own chambers and didn’t let the stinging behind his eyes turn into tears until he had locked his bedroom door and pulled his cape around his now flushed body.

  
He had been so sure.

  
His family, all the Graysons, had been dragons. His parents, his grandparents, everyone had all been dragons.

  
As he pulled his cape closer to him as he huddled against his door he remembered his father telling him that all Graysons knew when they had met their Match. The moment he had seen Mary flying on the trapeze, wind in her hair, he had known that her kiss would release his wings and he’d fly with her as human or dragon. It had been the light in her eyes, the beat in his heart and he had Known. It was a gift, his father had told him, of their nomadic ancestors.

  
He had taken it to heart and sometimes thought it was just a romantic story his parents told him. Until that night when they had fallen, no net and with no kiss to change him, his father couldn’t save himself or his mother and they had plummeted down onto the sawdust of the big top’s ground with a sickening thud he could still hear. Almost like the pop of overripe fruit.

  
His world had been taken until he had looked into the eyes of Bruce Wayne and Known, like his father had told him he would know.

  
He had felt his heart flutter and his body tremble as he watched the older man. As he had grown so had his feelings and he had been sure. So sure that with Bruce’s kiss his wings would be freed and they’d fly together against the Gotham sky as one.

  
Now as hot tears ran down his face as he pillowed his head against his knees, his adolescent dragon tail still slithering behind him he knew what his parents had said wasn’t true. There was no Knowing. It had been a story. Just a story for a stupid child who wanted to believe in love and miracles, like he had wanted to believe his parents could never fall.

  
And now that Bruce wasn’t his partner, would never be his Rider. What did he have but cold duty? If he ever wanted to fly, truly fly with his own wings, he couldn’t stay here any longer. He had to leave it all behind.

  
He wiped the tears from his face and removed his mask, ignoring the tear of adhesive against his skin.

  
The Teen Titans had sent an invitation for him to join. If he couldn’t have the Rider he wanted then he’d just have to find one on his own. Maybe who he was waiting for would be there and his soul could be sewn together once more.


	2. Jason's Kiss

“Please, Dick. Please! Just try! I know we could be great together if only you would just kiss me.”

  
Dick rubbed his hands against his face as Jason’s voice eerily echoed his own when he was at a similar age. Now at nineteen and out from under the Robin mantel he was his own man. His own hero.

  
He still hadn’t found his Rider yet even though his tail had transformed like all dragon tails did and was now fused to his spine, still white. Waiting for the transformation that would let him fly and stain his body with the color of his wings.

  
The problem now was Bruce’s new ward, the new Robin, standing before him in his costume, blue eyes pleading up at him, his own adolescent tail twitching beneath the yellow cape.

  
“Jason-” Dick’s voice came out tired and pleading.

  
The boy had been after him to kiss him almost since the moment they’d met. Convinced that he could make Dick his Dragon instead of just his older brother. Dick knew that Bruce was probably just grateful the boy wasn’t after him like his oldest had been.

  
Jason’s eyes drew together in a way Dick knew he wasn’t going to win against this stubborn obsession of his. The only way to get the boy to give up this notion was to actually kiss him and show him it was no use.

  
Ever since Dick had left the manor and moved to Titan Tower he had his fair share of romances. Starfire, Barbra, Zatana and others. He’d even pecked Roy and Wally just to make sure. Every kiss that was given was even more desperate than the last, a desperation to find the other half of himself and to let him soar with the clouds in the sky. His body ached for flight, swinging from building to building just wasn’t cutting it anymore, the desire was like a physical ache, a phantom limb he had never stretched but mourned for just the same.

  
There was a saying going around about him, “If you kiss him you can’t keep him.” It wasn’t entirely incorrect. He still remained their friend, but could no longer be their lover. If they couldn’t change him then he moved on to another.

  
“Fine.” He looked straight into Jason’s hopefully flushed face as he smiled his crooked smile.

  
He frowned down at him, his mind eyeing the boy in front of him. He was positive that this wouldn’t work because he was sure Jason was a dragon, too. A dragon couldn’t change a dragon and Dick had never been wrong in any of his guesses before.

  
“But ju-” Dick’s voice was cut off as Jason leaped onto him, legs hooked around his waist, hands digging into his mussed hair as he crushed their mouths together in his exuberance.

  
Dick flailed backward before he caught his balance, one arm out to catch on the batmobile beside him and the other to curve around the boy’s waist just over his tail and pull their torsos closer together.

  
Their teeth clashed as Jason’s mouth bore down on his, teeth nipping at his lower lips, demanding entrance to the cavern of his mouth.

  
Dick winced as he felt the tear in his skin and tasted blood on his tongue and quickly disengaged from Jason who tried to pull his head back down to his, a whimper mixed with a growl tearing from his throat.

  
“Jason.” Dick said, ignoring the slightly glazed look in the younger boys eyes, “Jason!” Dick’s harsh voice brought the boy back down as they looked at each other.

  
Jason panted as he realized how wrapped around Dick’s body he was and just looked at him.

  
“Jason.” Dick said again more softly as the boy’s face went flush from arousal to embarrassment as he quickly unlatched himself from around Dick’s spandex covered body, hands thrust behind his back and eyes quickly falling to the floor as his tail wrapped around one leg in shame.

  
“Jason,” Dick sighed as he bent down not touching the boy, knowing how much worse that would be now, “You’ll make a very fine Dragon-or Rider one day, but maybe you should look for someone closer to your own age-”

  
Jason’s angry red face glared up at him as he snarled, “Don’t patronize me, Dick! We could still-” He stopped and quickly bit his lip, head jerking in another direction and he wouldn’t meet his eyes.

  
“We’re still brothers, Jason. That will never change.” Dick’s voice was soft and soothing. This was all the comfort he could give.

  
“I didn’t want to be brothers.” Jason hissed at him.

  
He leveled one final furious stare in his direction and marched smartly toward the showers as if his spine were made of steel and didn’t stop until he slammed the locker door loud enough they probably heard it upstairs.

  
Dick winced and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt old and tired all of the sudden. He should probably tell Bruce what had happened and stay out of Gotham for a while to let Jason cool down and come to terms with what happened.

  
He didn’t know that the next time he would see the boy would be when they lowered his battered body six feet under in a simple coffin with only a stone to commemorate his name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! Jason will be back. Just like the Terminator. Don't cry!

**Author's Note:**

> Like the story? [Tip the writer](https://ko-fi.com/A166TC2)


End file.
